The present disclosure generally relates to data processing on a computer processing systems and, more particularly, relates to packet flow tracing in a parallel processor complex.
Computer processing systems may utilize multiple processors arranged in a parallel processor complex to process task in parallel. This enables the processors to execute processes simultaneously. For example, a large task may be divided into smaller tasks which can then be executed simultaneously by the parallel processors of the parallel processor complex. Multi-core processors may also implement parallel processing techniques to execute tasks in parallel threads.